


Christmas in Canada... Sort Of

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Sarah are off on a new adventure: to experience winter in Canada for the first time in either of their lives. Between snow fights, hot drinks and kissing, the adventure was totally worth the cold Sarah Jane got from all the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Canada... Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from, and originaly posted on, tumblr. The prompt was: imagine your icon experiencing snow for the first time. Well, my icon is a piece of beautiful Ten/Classic!Sarah fanart my friend Leigh drew me, my creativity ran amok, and thus, this was born.
> 
> For future references, my blog is sarahjanesmithandthedoctor.

In all of his many years, the Doctor had never really experienced a proper snowfall in Canada. When Sarah had brought up that she wishes it would son on the TARDIS, he just grinned at her and started flipping switches and such.  
"You might want a coat." he commented, noting that she was wearing a top that no doubt had belonged to Peri Brown.  
"Why is that?" Sarah asked.  
"Well, you cant exactly go out in the snow wearing jeans and a tied off top." the Doctor said. He secretly really liked that top on her. It showed off just the right about of her beautiful skin.  
"Oh alright. Wouldn't want to catch my death." Sarah said, wandering off to find a coat.  
The Doctor made s nice landing while waiting for Sarah, and started bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
Sarah came back ten minutes later with a simple winter jacket on, and a pair of snow boots.  
The Doctor grinned when he saw Sarah. He silently held out his hand for her, wiggling his fingers.  
Sarah gladly took his hand, letting herself be dragged by the Time Lord oh into whatever world they were on.  
Outside the doors, it was snowing. Not very heavily or not very lightly, though. Some perfect speed somewhere in the middle.  
The Doctor stepped out, Sarah following close behind. The scenery they were looking at was a broad field surrounded by trees. A park, of sorts.  
"Its beautiful." Sarah commented. And it was. Snow lightly dusted the tops of the trees and evenly coated the ground. It was like snow in this part of wherever they were was such a common occurrence, it was effortlessly beautiful like it was here.  
"Canada." the Doctor grinned. "Always snowing. Always beautiful."   
"Canada? Never been." Sarah commented.  
"Been here once. Dropped a companion of at a rally." the Doctor noted, tugging on Sarah’s had to go play in the snow.  
Sarah rolled eyes, following the Doctor none-the-less.  
The Doctor let go of Sarah’s hand, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow. With a smirk, he dumped the snow on Sarah’s head, quickly pulling his hands behind his back so she wouldn't see.  
"Doctor!" Sarah cried out, her voice shrill.   
The Doctor innocently raised an eyebrow. “What, Sarah?” he asked.  
"You just dumped snow on my head." Sarah said, dipping down to grab her own handful of snow. She threw it at the Doctor, hitting him square in the face.   
And so, a snow fight incurred between the couple, Sarah eventually winning. She had been in many a snow fight in her childhood, so she knew exactly how to make someone concede and let her win.  
Instead of returning to the TARDIS to warm up with cocoa, the Doctor took Sarah by the hand and lead her on a nice walk around whatever town they were in. After about an hour or so of walking, Sarah came to the conclusion that it was somewhere around Christmas time. In a waterfront park, there was an elaborate, unlit, light display that contained giant snowmen, reindeer and gift boxes.  
"Centennial Park’s annual Celebration of Lights." the Doctor muttered. "It must be near Christmas."  
Sarah looked up at him curiously. “How’d you know that, if you've only been to Canada once?”  
"Word gets around to the places I've visited in Northern Michigan about it. The residents in Port Huron can see the lights from across the water some winters." the Doctor responded.  
"Oh, I see." Sarah said with a nod, leaning against the Doctor’s side.  
Another hour or so later, they had stopped at a coffee shop somewhere in the middle of the town. It was a chain thing, called Tim Horton’s.   
The Doctor had ordered a hot chocolate for himself, and Sarah had gotten a green tea. Sitting in a table at the back of the restaurant, Sarah asked the Doctor to fill her in on where they were.  
"Sarnia Ontario." he said. "Birthplace of hockey players, farmers and great food. Celebrated the centennial, oh, May 7th, 2014. Big day for the whole town. Everyone celebrated."  
"I would imagine so." Sarah commented. "Everyone wants to celebrate milestones."  
The Doctor nodded. “Remind me to take you to a convert here sometime. They have these huge two-week benefit concerts every July. Bayfest, they call it. Some of the best bands have played here.”   
"Oh, like who?" Sarah asked.  
"Nickleback, Kiss, Toby Keith, Brad Paisley, Keith Urban, Blink-182, Montgomery Gentry, to name a few." the Doctor said.   
"Nickleback? Wonderful band." Sarah commented. She’d been listening to more music from her future on the TARDIS, and she had taken a liking to the Canadian band.  
A while later, they had returned to the TARDIS, still drenched from their snow fight.  
Before actually going into the ship, the Doctor leaned down and gave Sarah a soft, sweet kiss.  
"I love you." he muttered when they broke apart.  
"I love you too." Sarah said back, sneezing.   
"Oh, Sarah. You've got a cold." the Doctor commented, opening the TARDIS door and entering.


End file.
